Vehicle frames are constructed of interconnected frame members of various kinds, including tubular frame members, beams, solid rods, and different kinds of brackets. In order to achieve the desired precision and tolerances in the assembled frame structure, the frame members are generally pre-assembled in jigs designed to hold the frame members in their respective positions while they are connected together, for example, by welding. A significant factor in the ultimate precision achieved in the assembled frame is the precision and tolerance of the various parts of the pre-assembly jig itself. Jigs used for pre-assembly of the frame members, especially for tubular frame members, are often complicated and expensive to manufacture. Pre-assembly of the tubes in the jigs is often also quite labor-intensive and time-consuming.
There is therefore a desire for a frame assembly and a method of assembling a frame assembly for a vehicle that is reliable and convenient to use, effective for achieving desired precision and tolerances, and suitable for use in mass production.